


Good Enough

by zero_paradise



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 20:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21203531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zero_paradise/pseuds/zero_paradise
Summary: Buttercup brings tacos to her neighbor, she get’s exactly what she bargained for.





	Good Enough

**Author's Note:**

> So I’ve been working on original stuff, after I got in an accident I couldn’t write for a bit and I read SBJ’s "More Than Human." Needless to say I’ve spent a lot of time reading and rewatching the powerpuff girls. Inspired, I’ve been casually working on PPG fic, the girls in adult life. But I stopped for a bit. Today I saw a post by Lamonyo that has inspired me to write Green’s again. Here is a little ficlet for it! (Link at the bottom) Hopefully between original stuff and writing other fanfic I can get back to my other PPG fic.  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
Laughter caught in a pillow, living in an apartment with a roommate had its perks but a roommate still required respect and silence during certain hours. Mitch was studying for finals. Buttercup had given it the college try and declared it would be whatever it was. If she hadn’t studied enough during the course what would a few extra hours do other than wind her up?

“Your school is so weird, Buttercup! Trimesters?” Bubbles asked on the screen with her sister, brushing her hair. Loosening up and talking with her sisters outranked studying any day of the week, usually three times a week. Three years they had been apart. They had all gotten into the same school, Buttercup applied as a courtesy. She even attended freshman year there; it never felt right, two break down and several talks with her family later, sophomore year she transferred. Ten hours away from Townsville wasn’t bad when you could fly. They were never really that far apart. Still, she missed them. She missed the professor. She missed fighting monsters. Maybe that’s why she had tried to stay? Her duty as a Powerpuff and pride that she was needed in the city of Townsville. How could the day be saved without their toughest fighter? This sentiment had long lost its strength, the monster attacks tapered off as they grew, few wanted to take on the girls who grew stronger with age.

“Buttercup you should review your syllabus! You barely passed last semester.” Blossom wagged the hairbrush at her. 

“Key word. Passed.” She flipped her sister off with a smirk. There were reasons for that, none of which were for a lack of studying or class time. “Look girls, I’m going to go pick up some dinner for Mitch and I.”

“Mitch and I,” Bubbles swooned. “It was fate you met there! Even rooming together now, that’s the dream girls.”

“Sure Bubs.” The situation was simpler than they thought, with two layers of complicated on top of it. “Later ladies.” Fate was not the reason Buttercup and Mitch were at the same school. They had applied here together, Buttercup felt like shit when she chose her sisters over her best friend. He never held it against her and told her it was never too late to leave. It wasn’t. She had. What Mitch failed to mention that he wasn’t the only familiar face in Big Valley City College. Senior year was the only year Mitch was allowed to live off campus, due to scholarship conditions. Their shitty apartments weren’t too far from campus and were a hell of a lot cheaper. It had however put one room away from the familiar face she had been fighting and avoiding for the previous two years.

“Mitch, I’m going out for tacos.”

“Dude. Bring me like five.”

“Nah. I was thinking like one. Only have two arms.”

“Two power puff arms.”

“Tacky’s Tacos weight like twenty pounds.”

“Power Puff!” Mitch hollerd from his room, the fight was futile. Buttercup would no doubt get him tacos and a burrito because she was the best roommate ever. She also held the title of being best neighbor, though there was not much competition. She walked, rarely flying these days, to the taco shop just down the street. The clerk didn’t give her any weird looks for her massive orders and packed the bags full so she’d only have to carry two. All bags at Taky’s were double bagged incase the grease soaked through and doubled as a barf bag for the late night cliental coming in from the bars for something to sober up. Taky’s was twenty-four-seven, the busiest taco shop around.

Mitch had his tacos, he asked Buttercup when she’d be cooking next, that they’d been eating out too much. Buttercup crunched one of his tacos out of spite and left without mention of her destination. It wasn’t far. Only next door. Not that his had been the plan. It wasn’t like she had put on shirt over her tank top just because it looked cooler. The button up that was never done all the way up, she liked to peak at herself, shimi her shoulders in the mirror. Her boobs look good! Great bra, great tank to smooth out the lines and a white top with a tie never done right. A scholarly badass. She started out in leggings but it hadn’t showed enough skin. Not like she was planning on anything. Not like she knew any one fucker’s schedule and the best way to wake him up was to leave right before his eight am, giving him a skin bare pick me up. Even in the winter she’d be in short shorts or skirts. The cold took longer to sink to her bones and she’d be inside a classroom before it got too cold.

It wasn’t like she planned her outfit the night before based on a particular individual’s timetable to only avoid talking to them until the latest hour when the wrinkles had set it, her spikey her had less fluff to it, mascara rubbed around her eyes. Nothing looked like she was trying hard. Because she hadn’t been. She wasn’t now even as she knocked on his door with burritos bought just for him. It was coincidence they both liked a bottle of the hottest sauce from the market with one door with bells around the handle and the size of a waffle house. 

“Jackass open up.” It wasn’t like that.

“It ain’t locked.” Butch opened the door, arm above his head looking down on Buttercup. “If a fuck wants to break in, let them.” He cracked his knuckles against the frame and let Buttercup in, he had been up taking a piss anyways, she knew she could let herself in unannounced. “‘Sides the last hoodlum that broke in made me coffee and left lasagna.” 

“What a fuck.” She said just to watch his lips curl into a sly smirk, he didn’t look back and undid the top button of his top. Thursdays Butch had evening class, the worst kind from six to ten, the only reason he had something decent on. The evening classes met once a week. Most of his classes were like that, except his one eight am, he made that one the least.

Buttercup hovered in the living room. The couch an old futon low to the floor piled with mix match blankets and pillows without cases. There wasn’t a free space on the coffee table, the bong on it a delightful center piece, not to be out done by the DVD’s and video games without cases overlapping each other. A cold beer on top of his laptop. She stepped from side to side, watching Butch in the reflection of the black plastic on the flat screen TV. He brought out another beer and a mike’s hard blackcherry.

“Still pretending like you’re a stranger?” He popped the lids with his thumb, no bottle opener or twist top needed.

“Still looking for a clean seat.”

“That’s back in Townsville, babe. No place in BVC ain’t been christened.”

“Speaking from experience?” Buttercup asked, Butch taking the bag from her and flopped back on the futon with a groan. She sat on the edge, feet away from him and accepted the drink with small sips. He passed her two burritos and they bickered over how much sauce was actually appropriate. Butch lost when he poured it straight into his mouth, Buttercup calling him tasteless and excessive. 

For all her efforts to keep quite with the thin apartment walls, Butch ruined them all turning his stero on. No one complained to the ruff, besides Buttercup. She only did when she couldn’t sleep and even then that had begun to turn into something else. She just slept easier here, it wasn’t as loud in Butch’s apartment as it was in the room next to hers, it didn’t make sense and thankful she hadn’t been caught to be forced to explain herself. Mitch apparently studied better with the music, felt like home or something. His was the only complaint Buttercup concerned herself with, not very powerpuff of her but it was better than people hearing her laugh. Better than someone getting the right idea that her and Butch had begun getting along after three long years of nasty snarls and brawls. 

One by one he unbuttoned his jacket. Buttercup watched him again in the TV, Butch was smirking. “Oops!” He yelled before flicked the hot sauce at her, red splats on her white top.

“Butch, you fuck!”

“Sounds good.” The music was loud enough to cover Buttercup’s yelp. No one besides him ever heard such a sound. Only he dared grabbing her by the thighs and yank her down to her back. She squeezed the last bite of her burrito, meat and lettuce falling to the carpet stained with years of who knows what. No wonder this place was such a pig sty.

“Butch!”

“Your shirt. God. Is this really the powerpuff image?” His hands fought against hers, one button undone for every five punches. Shirt falling open, her fist rammed into his chin. Butche’s head snapped to the side. Blood pooled in his mouth. He licked his teeth clean watching her chest rise and fall, words catching in her throat: Are you okay? Her eyes narrowed she kicked his stomach hard and he fell backwards. He sprang right back and shared with her the taste of his blood, the feeling of his smirk against his lips. Her fists twisted in his shirt. Fighting what this meant, what it meant when she lost again. 

There was nothing wrong with feeling good. He was a monster. She was a hero. Was there a better way to keep him in check? His hand eased under her tank top and up to her chest. “You don’t need a bra, they’re fine on their own.”

“Fuck Butch. Seriously?” 

“I know what they look like without the support. You don’t need a push up bra either.”

“The padding does more than make them look great, asshole.”

“Nip city, right? Fucking superpowers but still damned with boners and” Buttercup kneed his gut cutting him off saying he talked too much. She shoved him down and fell into his chest, unbuttoning the rest of his top. Their kiss no longer tasted of blood, only a lingering tingle of spicy hot sauce. Butch was onto something, it didn’t need food to taste good, not that she would admit it.

“Hey.” Buttercup hovered over him letting his fingers pop the hook and eyes and drag down the staps from her shoulders. “There was a robbery today. Was that you?”

Butch clicked his tongue, he’d spit if it was someone else’s apartment. “How else do you think I pay for this suite?” Not a yes. Not a no. Buttercup scowled and floated back, Butch caught her ankle and jerked her back to the bed. “So what? What if I did? You didn’t show up, you didn’t stop me.” He reached under her shirt and pulled her bra down and dropped it to the ground. 

“How do you know I wasn’t there?” She sat motionless, his lips roamed her neck. 

“Because I always know where you are, B.” Butch eased her back to the futon, chasing her with his chest. 

“Liar.”

“Monster.” He reminded her.

“Was it you?”

“Does it matter?” Butch had never promised a crime free life. He came to Big Valley City to prove a point to his brothers. To HIM. That point was between all of them. Not a powerpuff. But her eyes, sharp and jaded wounded him. His goodness was supposed to matter, it was the fiber of her being, as it was his to be nasty.

“Not this time,” he said truthfully. “There won’t be alarms when I’m involved.” Her stomach fluttered on his touch. Buttercup growled and kicked his face,

“Asshole! Is that supposed to make me feel better!”

“What?! I do it so you won’t have to look bad!”

“You rob banks?!” She shouted, tossing up her hands. Was he an idiot? Yes! Did he have to make it so damn obvious?

“No. I do it sneakily, so you won’t have to bust my ass. Shit. You’re welcome.” He caught her ankle again at his face and dropped his full weight on top of her. 

“Buttercup right now this is just us. No rules. No standards.” His hips pressed down into hers, “you know what that means?” She bit her lip, Butch rocked against her again and kissed down the center of her chest. “Just us, B.”

“Ah!” Buttercup shouted, her voice airless and warm. It was between songs, undiluted with any extra noise. “Yes.” She knew what it meant and how she wanted it. No pressures for him to be bad or for her to be good. Just them. Butch tossed his shirt to the side. His muscles were never sore sight. His belly ring was cute; Butch had done it himself, he had his force to break through the chemical-x made skin. Hand like magnets, Buttercup touched him and jerked him back to her. As long as she never had to bust him, nothing he’d been doing was bad enough. She was still being good enough too by staying vigilante. They could do this. They could be them.

A knock on the door had Buttercup jumping, her teeth gnashed together and hands covered her chest. Butch glared, his eyes glowing with the threat of lasers.

“Buttercup? You there, you okay?” Mitch banged his fist on the door, more urgent. The walls were paper thin.

“I just finished kicking his ass, Mitch. Coming.” Butch kissed her shoulder as she stood. She’d be back, Butch already knowing so did not ask.  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

>   
  
  
Here is a link to Lamonyo’s art that inspired this piece. Please be sure to check it out, like, comment, and reblog! Their art is AMAZING!
> 
> Insta: https://www.instagram.com/p/B4GgPfojuy9/?igshid=3geo1jy7yk6f 
> 
> [on insta](https://www.instagram.com/p/B4GgPfojuy9/?igshid=3geo1jy7yk6f)
> 
> Tumblr: https://lamonyo.tumblr.com/post/188616886921/butchercup-powerpuffgirls-ppgbuttercup#_=_
> 
> [On Tumblr](https://lamonyo.tumblr.com/post/188616886921/butchercup-powerpuffgirls-ppgbuttercup#_=_)
> 
> If anyone is curious about my other PPGxRRB fic that’s in the works let me know. I could def use more inspiration to keep at it! I’m in love with the story so I definitely want it to come to fruition. It’s a lot longer and has a bit of dark themes to it though.
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
